


Dana, agent de recrutement

by saitaro



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro
Summary: Cette année les pompom girl de Blackwell n'ont pas eu beaucoup de nouveaux inscrits. Mais pas de souci, Dana va faire tout son possible pour recruter les autres filles du dortoir.





	1. Première cible : Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà une nouvelle série qui commence !!! Oui je sais, la précédente n'est pas fini mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture.  
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.   
> J'écris principalement pour me faire plaisir et je sais que beaucoup sont infiniment meilleur que moi mais ça n'empêche pas que j'espère réussir à m'améliorer afin d'écrire des histoires un peu plus construites et plus intéressantes à lire.

Taylor était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre pour faire ces devoirs.

Toc, toc, toc.

_ Qui ça peut bien être ? Victoria est sorti avec Nathan et Courtney fait ses devoirs ainsi que ceux de Victoria, comme d’habitude. _

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant elle se trouvait une Dana en sueur dans son habit de pom pom girl.

“Salut Taylor”

“Salut Dana”

“Je peux te parler?”

“Bien sûr, entre”

Taylor se poussa pour laisser entrer Dana. Une fois à l’intérieur celle-ci referma la porte et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Taylor s’assit sur le bord de son lit.

“Je viens juste de finir l’entrainement”

“Je vois ça. De quoi voulais tu me parler ?”

“Cette année ont a eu peu de premières années qui a rejoint l’équipe des pom pom girls. Alors je me demandais si…”

“Siii quoi ?”

“Et bien, je me demandais si tu serai intéressé pour rejoindre l’équipe…”

Taylor l’interrompit avant qu’elle ne puisse finir sa phrase

“Non”

“Woaw, ca a été rapide. Pourquoi non ?”

“Comme tu le sais ma mère est à l'hôpital. Je vais la voir régulièrement après les cours. Je n’ai pas le temps pour autre chose.”

“Les entraînements ne sont que deux fois par semaine. Il te restera assez de temps pour rendre visite à ta mère.”

“Pourquoi moi ? Demande à ta grande amie Juliet.”

“Juliet est déjà très occupé avec le Blackwell totem. Et tu as les qualités requises pour être pom pom girls, tu es jolie, plutôt en forme et souple d’après ce que j’ai vu en cours de sport.”

“Ok mais je suis même pas intéressé par le football”

“Pas besoin d’aimer le football pour être pompom girl. Et puis, on supporte toute les équipes de Blackwell, pas seulement celle de foot. Mais surtout le cheerleading est une activité à part entière, il faut la prendre comme tel. Et puis on a une tenue super sexy qui envoûte tout les garçons du campus.”

“Seulement les garçons, je suis un peu déçu, je pensais que tout Blackwell serait sous le charme” se moqua Taylor

“Non, je suis sûr que même Victoria ne pourrait pas résister à la vision d’une Taylor en tenue de pompom girl”

Les joues de Taylor prirent une joli teinte rosée et son regard sembla soudain trouver le sol extrêmement fascinant.

_ Visiblement Juliet avait raison. Un jour, il va vraiment falloir que je lui demandes comment elle fait pour réunir autant d’informations mais pour l’instant… _

“Je vais aller prendre une douche si ça te dis viens dans ma chambre d’ici une heure et tu pourra essayer la tenue.”

Taylor releva enfin les yeux mais semblait encore hésitante.

“Ne t’inquiète pas c’est juste un essayage. Je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne veux pas rejoindre l’équipe”

“D’accord, on se dit à dans une heure alors”

“A tout à l’heure”

  
  


**1h plus tard**

 

Taylor toqua à la porte de Dana

“Entre, c’est ouvert”

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre de Dana. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle entrait dans la chambre de Dana mais elle était toujours impressionné de voir à quel point son amour du cheerleading se ressentait dans la décoration de sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna vers Dana qui était assise à la chaise de son bureau.

Celle ci se leva et se dirigea vers son canapé pour récupérer la tenue posé dessus.

“Prêt pour la séance d’essayage?” demanda t elle en tendant la tenue de pompom girl à Taylor.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d’hocher la tête et commença à se déshabiller.

Taylor était plus pudique avec ses sentiments qu’avec son corps. Dana n’étant pas non plus une grande pudique cela ne l’a dérangea pas. 

Une fois en sous-vêtements, Taylor prit la tenue des mains de Dana et commença à l’enfiler. 

“Alors?”

“Très chère, vous êtes né pour être une pompom girl !”

_ Et maintenant, il est temps de finir de la convaincre _

Dana sortit son téléphone de sa poche et prit rapidement une photo de Taylor, tapa un court message : “N’est elle pas sexy?” et envoya le tout.

Cela se passa si vite que Taylor ne commença à réagir qu’une fois le message envoyé.

“A qui as tu envoyé la photo ?” demanda t’elle sur un ton paniqué.

“Devine” répondit Dana avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre.

“On dirait que j’ai eu une réponse”

En lisant la réponse, le sourire de Dana devint encore plus grand. Elle tourna l’écran en direction de Taylor.

Dana : N’est elle pas sexy ?

Victoria : Plus que toi. 

“Plus sexy que moi, sacré compliment ?” plaisanta Dana

Taylor se pétrifia de terreur quand elle vit à qui Dana avait envoyé le message

Taylor fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle sortit son téléphone et son cœur s’emballa quand elle vit que le message était de Victoria.  _ Je suis sûre qu’elle est en colère !! _

Victoria : Tu vas rejoindre l’équipe de pompom girl ?

_ Attention Taylor, joue la prudence _

Taylor : J’en sais rien

Victoria : Tu devrais, la tenue te va à ravir.

“Je pense que je vais rejoindre l’équipe finalement.”

“Vraiment ? Qu’est ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis?”

“Ri...rien en particulier”

“J’imagine que je dois remercier Victoria” 

“Qu’est ce que…”

Dana l'interrompit

“Je ne suis pas aveugle Taylor”

“C’est si évident”

“J’avais des doutes mais après notre petite discussion, oui c’est évident. Je suis d’ailleurs étonné que personne ne se soit rendu compte de tes sentiments pour Victoria.”

“Beaucoup d’étudiants voient Victoria comme une peste. Pour eux, c’est impossible d’être amoureux d’elle. Et puis il pense tous que je suis son esclave, que je suis avec elle juste parce que c’est la reine de Blackwell.”

“Tu n’as pas tort. Mais tu devrais peut être parler à Victoria avant qu’elle le découvre par quelqu’un d’autre.”

“Tu as raison mais c’est la reine de Blackwell, elle mérite plutôt quelqu’un comme Nathan. Pourquoi accepterait-elle de sortir avec quelqu’un comme moi?”

“Tu sais bien que Nathan est plus un frère qu’autre chose pour elle et puis je te rapelles qu’il sort déjà avec Warren. Arrêtes de te sous-estimer, tu es sexy, maline et à un bon sens de la mode. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'intéresserai pas.”

“Mais…”

“Qui t’amènes faire du shopping et personne d’autre? Qui t’amènes voir ta mère à l’hôpital quand tu rates le dernier bus? Qui te console quand ça ne va pas ? Tu es quelqu’un d’important pour elle. SI tu ne lui parle pas tu le regrettera.”

“Et si elle dit non ? Les choses seront bizarre entre nous* ?

“Si jamais ça arrivait, je suis sûre que Victoria et toi êtes assez fortes pour passer outre. Mais je suis sûr qu’elle acceptera tes sentiments.  Tu es la personne parfaite pour elle.”

“Merci, Dana. Je pense que j’irai parler à Victoria une fois qu’on en aura fini avant que le courage que tu m’as donné ne s’envole”

“Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça, j’ai bientôt fini” Dana se dirigea vers son bureau et prit une feuille qu’elle tendit à Taylor “ C’est les horaires des entrainements et quelques infos sur le club.”

Taylor prit le flyer et le mis dans une poche de son short.

“Et pour la tenue ?”

“Pas de souci, tu peux garder celle là”

“Merci !” 

“Et bien je crois qu’on a fait le tour pour l’instant. Me reste plus qu’à te souhaiter bonne chance avec Victoria” dit-elle en faisant un clin d’oeil à Taylor. “Ah! oui, une dernière chose. Tu penses que tu pourrais convaincre Victoria de rejoindre les pompom girls ?”

“Je peux pas te promettre de réussir mais si tout se passe bien, j’essaierai de lui en parler.”

Taylor quitta la chambre de Dana et cette dernière pu enfin se relaxer.   
  
  


**Pendant ce temps devant la porte de Victoria**

 

Taylor frappa à la porte

Elle entendit des bruits de pas de l’autre côté de la porte. La porte s’ouvrit révélant une Victoria qui visiblement n’était pas contente d’être dérangé. Comme d’habitude, sa coiffure et son maquillage était parfait. Sa mine renfrognée se changea soudain en un immense sourire quand elle vit que la personne ayant osé la déranger était une des rares personnes qu’elle appréciait à Blackwell.

“Salut, sweet-T. Alors finalement tu as rejoint l’équipe de pompom girl ?

“Salut Victoria, oui mais je ne suis pas venu parler de ça” annonça t’ elle d’un air sérieux.

Victoria fronça les sourcils

“C’est rare de te voir aussi sérieuse”

Victoria se poussa pour laisser Taylor entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Taylor s’assit sur le canapé tandis que Victoria rapprocha sa chaise de bureau afin de s’asseoir en face d’elle.

“J’ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…”

“Oui?”

“Ça fait quelques temps qu’on se connait maintenant et…”

Taylor s’arrêta brusquement quand elle vit le regard sévère de Victoria.

“Tu me connais, je n’aime pas quand les gens tournent autour du pot.”

Taylor soupira

_ Toujours aussi impatiente. _

“D’accord” Taylor prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer “ Je t’aime”

_ Voila je l’ai dit.  _

“Moi aussi”

“Je sais que c’est… quoi?!?”

“Moi aussi je t’aime” 

“Mais...mais pourquoi ne m’a tu jamais rien dit avant ?”

Victoria prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

“J’avais peur, peur de la réaction de mes parents s'ils venaient à l’apprendre. Seul le père de Nathan peut être pire qu’eux. Tu te rappelles quand Nathan a parlé de sa relation avec Warren à son père ? Warren et sa famille ont subit une pression énorme de la part du père de Nathan. Je ne veux pas que toi et ta mère ayez à subir la même chose de la part de mes parents.”

“Je comprends. Et bien alors ça sera notre secret...ou presque.” 

_ Je sens que le reste de la conversation risque d’être moins agréable. _

“Comment ça presque ?” s’inquiéta Victoria.

“Dana est au courant” commença Taylor avant de rapidement ajouter “ mais ne t’inquiète pas, elle n’est pas du genre à aller en parler à tout le monde et puis si elle n’avait pas été là jamais je n’aurai eu le courage de t’avouer mes sentiments.” 

“Du calme” ordonna un peu sèchement Victoria. Voyant le visage apeuré de Taylor, elle changement radicalement de ton et se radoucit. “Désolé. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne t’en veux pas pour ça. Je sais que Dana est quelqu’un de confiance contrairement à son amie, la reine des pipelettes.”

_ Ouf, elle le prend bien mieux que ce que j’aurai pensé.  _

“Je vais retourner Dana voir pour lui expliquer de n’en parler à personne et surtout pas à Juliet” promis Taylor. 

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de s’arrêter soudainement et de se retourner.

“Avant de partir est ce que...est ce que je peux t’embrasser ?” demanda timidement Taylor, évitant soigneusement le regard de Victoria

_ Aucune réponse. Est ce que j’en demande trop ? Je suis allé trop vite?  _

Elle finit par se décider à regarder Victoria et vit que celle ci c’était rapproché pendant qu’elle se torturait l’esprit. La reine de Blackwell posa ces mains contre la porte de chaque côté de la tête de Taylor. Celle-ci se retrouva pris au piège entre la porte et Victoria qui se rapprochait inexorablement.  Leur lèvres n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. 

_ Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu ! Je vais embrasser Victoria ou plutôt Victoria va m’embrasser. _

Taylor ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Victoria se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref. 

_ Déjà ? De la part de Victoria je m’attendais à quelque chose d’un peu plus autoritaire et passionné.  _

“C’était juste un avant goût. Va vite parler à Dana et revient me voir. Ne traines pas et tu auras droit à une récompense.” Victoria se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et porta sur Taylor un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

A peine Victoria eut fini de parler que Taylor sortit de la chambre et se précipita à toute vitesse vers celle de Dana.

Avec tant d’émotions, Taylor avait oublié de demander à Victoria si elle voulait rejoindre les pompom girls


	2. A la recherche d'une mascotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne manque pas que des pompom girl, Dana doit aussi trouver quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de la mascotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait quelques modification sur le premier chapitre. En effet, j'ai complétement zappé mon chapitre 2 et ce chapitre qui était censé arrivé plus tard et devenu le nouveau chapitre 2. J'ai notamment fait disparaître le passage où il est fait mention de Juliet. Cela devait servir de lien avec ce qu'il se passait originellement dans mon deuxième chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à commenter.

Kate était assis sur son lit et caressait Alice qui reposait sagement sur ses cuisses quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle tendit doucement son bras pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit sans effrayer Alice. Elle vit qu’il s’agissait d’un message de Dana.

Dana : Hey Katie ! Tu peux venir dans ma chambre ?

C’est la première fois que Dana invitait Kate dans sa chambre. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle se sentait étrange chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait près de Dana mais ce n’était pas une raison pour refuser l’invitation.

Kate : J’arrive d’ici 5 minutes.

Elle reposa Alice dans sa cage et lui donna une carotte. Elle arrangea son chignon et ses vêtements puis sortit de sa chambre.

Kate toqua timidement à la porte

“tu peux entrer, Kate” répondit une voix enjouée de l’autre côté de la porte

Kate ouvrit la porte et se retrouve face à la chambre de la parfaite pompom girl. Le fanion de l’équipe de Blackwell était épinglé au mur ainsi que plusieurs photos de l’équipe de pompom girl et des posters de footballeurs. Et assise au bord du lit se trouvait la sublime capitaine des pompom girls.

Dana remarqua que le regard de Kate s’attardait sur elle.

“Tu aimes ce que tu vois?”

“Oui” répondit Kate sans réfléchir. Quand elle vit le sourire malicieux de la pompom girl, elle se mit à rougir.

“Je… je veux dire tu as une très joli chambre. Pourquoi voulez tu me voir ? “ demanda Kate afin de changer de sujet.

“Je vais tout t’expliquer mais avant ça entre”

Sur ces mots Kate pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte. Elle resta debout juste devant la porte.

 

“Tu peux t’approcher je ne mords pas. Enfin sauf si tu le demandes” Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, Dana porta sa main gauche à la bouche et se mordilla l’index.

Kate devint encore plus rouge qu’une tomate et son esprit était complètement vide.

Oups je crois que je l’ai fait bugger.

Elle s’approcha de Kate, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la frêle blonde et la secoua légèrement.

“Kate, reviens parmi nous, je plaisantais.”

“Heu hein ? quoi? ah oui !! Haha…” un rire à peine forcé sortit de la bouche de Kate.

“Plus sérieusement, si je t’ai fait venir c’est parce que j’ai besoin de toi. Cette année ont a eu peu de nouveaux inscrits au club…”

“Je suis pas sûr d’être vraiment fait pour être une pompom girl.”

“Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est autre chose que je voulais te proposer. On a personne pour porter le costume de la mascotte cette année. Et comme tu es la fille la plus mignonne que je connaisse, je me suis dis que je me devais te le proposer.”

Ouf cette fois ci elle a juste rosit légèrement.

“Tu veux dire que je devrais porter un costume comme dans les parcs d’attractions ?”

“Euh...oui… on a légèrement changé le costume” expliqua Dana tout en fouillant dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle en sortit un débardeur et une mini-jupe en fausse fourrure blanche, des loose socks blanche et un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin.

“Ca me semble être plus que quelques légers changements” fit remarquer Kate “Et puis, ce n’est pas censé être le bigfoot la mascotte ?”

“Effectivement, mais cette année les joueurs sont plus basés sur la vitesse que la force brute. Et j’ai discuté avec les responsables de l’équipe pour leur dire qu’un animal mignon pourrait attirer un nouveau public féminin.”

“Et donc tu veux que je porte ça, devant des centaines de personnes” s’inquiéta Kate.

“C’est l’idée” répondit Dana. Sentant la réticence de Kate, elle implora : “Est ce que tu peux au moins l’essayer pour moi s’il te plait”

Kate était hésitante mais ne pouvait pas résister au regard de chien battu de Dana.

“D’accord mais retourne toi”

Une fois Dana retournée, Kate se déshabilla en vitesse et enfila la tenue tout aussi vite. Pendant ce temps, Dana regarda son téléphone et vit qu’elle avait reçu un message.

**Taylor** : J’ai parlé à Victoria pour les pompom girls. Elle m’a dit qu’elle hésite mais je pense qu’elle devrait finir par nous rejoindre.

“C’est bon” indiqua Kate.

Quand Dana posa ses yeux sur Kate, elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Kate, complétement pris par surprise, se retrouva figé entre les bras de la pompom girl.

“Je le savais, ca te va à la perfection. Tu es encore plus mignonne que d’habitude.”

Devant le manque de réaction de Kate, elle recula un peu et baissa les yeux et remarqua que celle ci c’était évanoui avec le visage complètement cramoisi.

Oups cette fois j’y suis vraiment aller trop fort. Reste plus qu’à attendre qu’elle se réveille.

Dana porta Kate dans ses bras et l’allongea sur son lit en mettant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Kate se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, sentant que quelque chose lui caressait les cheveux. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Dana qui la dévisagea avec un soupçon d’inquiétude dans les yeux. Comprenant sa position, elle voulut se relever mais Dana posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l’empêcher de se relever.

“Doucement Kate, tu viens juste de te réveiller. Comment tu te sens ?”

Elle avait envie de dire qu’elle se sentait parfaitement bien dans cette position mais préféra s’abstenir.

“Ca peut aller.” répondit elle

“Je suis désolé, je n’aurai pas dû être aussi expansive.”

“Non c’est moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je suis proche de toi, je me sens ….bizarre… non c’est autre chose, je ne trouve pas le bon mot pour décrire ce que je ressens.”

Cette révélation pris Dana par surprise et elle restèrent toute les deux silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes.

“Je pense savoir comment t’aider à trouver le bon mot” assura Dana “ Tu me fais confiance?”

“Oui” répondit simplement et en toute sincérité Kate.

Dana sourit et commença à rapprocher son visage de celui de Kate.

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit en grand.

“Dana je suis prêt à rejoindre les pom-pom girls si je suis nommé cap…” Victoria s’arrêta quand elle vit la position dans laquelle se trouvait Dana et Kate.

“Salut Victoria” déclara Dana sur un ton nonchalant comme si tout était normal “Tu sais que d’habitude les gens frappent avant d’entrer”

De son côté, Kate se releva en toute vitesse. Elle était maintenant debout, les bras le long du corps et le visage rivé sur le sol.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu’elle venait de voir, Victoria mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver l’usage de la parole.

“Je ….je crois que je dérange, je vais vous laisser. Je te parlerai plus tard Dana.” Sur ces mots, Victoria recula et referma la porte.

Immédiatement, Dana se retourna vers Kate qui n’avait pas changé de position depuis tout à l’heure.

VIte il faut que je rassures Kate et ensuite que je rattrape Victoria pour qu’elle n’aille pas répandre des ragots.

“Ne t’inquiètes pas, je connais un secret que Victoria n’a pas envie de voir s’ébruiter. Je peux lui faire promettre d’oublier ce qu’elle vient de voir.”

Kate pris les mains de Dana dans les siennes et releva la tête. Dana vit un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Kate.

“Ce n’est pas ton genre de faire chanter les gens.” fit remarquer Kate d’une voix douce. Son sourire disparut soudainement. “J’ai juste peur que ca arrive jusqu’au oreilles de mes parents.”

“Je comprends. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour l’empêcher de parler...sans compromettre mon intégrité” répondit Dana.

Comment ai je pu un instant imaginer embrasser Kate. Avec l’éducation qu’elle a eu, il est impossible qu’elle veuille être plus qu’une amie.

Dana fut étonné quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses joues et remarqua que Kate c’était approché d’elle.

“Il me semble que tu avais une solution pour m’aider à comprendre mes sentiments avant que nous soyons interrompus.” Et sur ces mots, Kate parcouru la faible distance qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dana. Le baiser fut chaste et bref mais suffisant pour que Dana apprécie la douceur des lèvres de Kate.  
Quand elle se séparèrent, Dana était complètement muette de surprise et Kate aussi rouge qu’une tomate.

“Désolé” murmura Kate.

“Tu ...tu n’as pas à être désolé mais… pourquoi ?” demanda Dana encore sous le choc du baiser.

“Quand j’ai vu ton expression au moment où j’ai parlé de mes parents, j’ai eu qu’une envie, c’était de te rendre le sourire. Et c’est la première idée qui m’est venu.” expliqua Kate

“Une très bonne idée” approuva Dana, un immense sourire sur les lèvres “ Mais c’était juste pour me réconforter ou bien…”

“Je ne sais pas. Pas encore du moins. Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de sentiment, surtout pour une autre fille.” avoua Kate “Laisse moi un peu de temps pour mettre de l’ordre dans mes sentiments.”

“Je comprends et je te laisserai tout le temps qu’il te faut pour ça”

“Merci d’être aussi compréhensive.”

“C’est normal et puis ça s’est passé mieux que ce que j’espérais.”

“Donc tu ne m’a pas fait venir juste pour cette histoire de mascotte” accusa Kate sur un ton faussement choqué.

“Oups, je suis démasqué” dramatisa Dana “Mais maintenant que j’y pense tu ne m’a pas répondu pour la mascotte.”

“Je vais malheureusement devoir te décevoir. Je ne me vois pas parader devant tout le lycée avec cette tenue.”

“Et juste devant moi ?” taquina Dana.

“N’est ce pas ce que je suis déjà en train de faire” répliqua Kate, faisant un tour sur elle même pour appuyer ses propos.

“Tu marques un point. Bon maintenant va falloir que je prépares un second costume.”

“Un second costume ?”

“Celui -là est pour toi et le second sera pour la personne qui fera la mascotte. J’ai déjà une petite idée de la prochaine personne à qui je vais demander.”

Je suis sûre que Rachel sera plus que ravi de parader devant tout le monde dans cette tenue.

“A qui tu comptes …” Kate s’interrompit quand elle se rendit compte de ce que venait de dire Dana. “ Et pourquoi j’aurai besoin de garder ce costume ?”

“Et bien tout d’abord parce qu’il te va à la perfection et que tu es vraiment mignonne avec. Ensuite, si les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont réciproques, j’espères bien avoir droit à des séances privées.” Dana conclut son plaidoyer par un clin d’oeil.

Kate ne savait pas quoi répondre. C’était la première fois que Dana indiquait clairement qu’elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

“Je..je...d’accord, je garde le costume pour l’instant.” balbutia Kate.

J’ai pas de réponse franche pour l’instant mais c’est encourageant de voir qu’elle veut bien garder le costume.

“Il va être temps que je retourne dans ma chambre. J’ai des devoirs à finir.”

“Il va falloir que je m’y mette moi aussi, j’ai accumulé pas mal de retard. Mais avant ça, il va falloir que j’aille dire deux mots à Victoria.”

Sur ces mots les deux filles sortirent de la chambre et dirigèrent vers la chambre de Victoria.

“Il est temps d’affronter le monstre” dramatisa Dana

Kate se retint de rire afin de ne pas alerter Victoria. Elle regarda dans le couloir et ne voyant personne, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit un bisou rapide sur la joue gauche de Dana.

“Au revoir”

Kate se dirigea en toute hâte vers sa chambre et avait déjà fermé la porte alors que Dana comprenait tout juste ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle toucha sa joue avec sa main et sourit.

 

**Quelques jours plus tard**

 

Kate ouvrit légèrement la porte de sa chambre et regarda s’il y avait du monde dans le couloir. Personne à l’horizon. Elle sortit et courut à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Dana.  
Elle toqua doucement à la porte et celle ci s’ouvrit quelque instants plus tard.

“Je peux entrer?”

Dana remarqua la tenue de Kate et sourit

“Bien sûr mon petit lapin”


End file.
